Of Dreams and Reality
by tomboy14
Summary: Dreams, reality, they all mixed together and confused her. She couldn't tell what happened in her mind, or outside it. But one thing was certain: they were never fulfilling. ShikaIno
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I starting writing this when my friend just got a boyfriend, and she was off being a worshipper to anything and everything involving him. lol So when I'd just heard a story about her Halloween evening festivities with him (not sex, just making out, geez), I had the urge to write, rather than throw up. XD jk jk I'm happy she's finally found someone that really appreciates her. But of course now she wants to break up with him. Oh the drama.**

**Dedication: To anyone that will review. **

**Disclaimer: If something like this actually was written, I'd probably have died and gone to heaven. lol Then died when my parents saw what I'd just read/created and forbid me from Naruto. So, of course, there's no way I own Naruto, then. **

* * *

_His hot, sweaty body pressed against her from above, making her moan in undeniable pleasure. His lips, smooth, fast,_ perfect_, moved sensuously along the underside of her jaw, igniting a fire within her stomach. Her body arched into him, a bulge pressing to her inner thigh. His hands slid up and down the front of her naked form, the rustle of the bed sheets being the only other thing she heard aside from their heavy breathing and cries of pleasure. Her eyes closed in ecstasy, emitting her lover's name into the air. _

"_Shikamaru…!" _

* * *

Ino's eyes snapped open.

Ino lay in bed, panting and sweating, marveling at the dream she had just had. It had been so _clear_, so _vivid _this time…

Her nether regions ached, her whole body in a cold sweat, physically needing what had occurred in her dream. Her dreams, her body, told her what her mind wouldn't admit. She wanted the man. She needed Shikamaru.

How long had these dreams been happening? Ino had lost track. All she knew was that, every morning, she woke up from these fantasies with an aching heart. 

It had taken a while for her to admit to what she wanted. The day she had, it sudden. Just a random thought that popped into her mind while her and the girls were talking about the boys. Sakura was commenting how Naruto was no longer the little knucklehead he used to be, and rivaled Sasuke in that cool, desirable way. Tenten blurted out that Lee was growing into himself, not being so odd with the shiny hair and fuzzy eyebrows now that the hair was longer, and Neji just kept getting more beautiful. Hinata timidly announced Kiba and Shino's growth. Ino didn't even think about how suspicious it would be for her to suddenly comment on her "loser" teammates that she saw as annoying brothers. Rather, she told them the way Shikamaru had grown in the past few years made her marvel. The way she blushed and how her eyes had a far away look had the girls sharing knowing looks and telling her just what they thought.

"Mmm, I need a shower…" She trailed off as she stood up from her bed, trying not to recollect too much, or her condition would get worse. As she trudged to her dresser, grabbing the first pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt she could find, a loud noise echoed throughout the tiny apartment. The doorbell. "Dammit." She muttered to herself as she threw the clothes onto her bed and dragged herself to the door, for once not caring about her appearance. She was sweaty, her hair was tousled around her face, and hell would freeze over before Yamanaka Ino dressed herself all up for someone that bugged her at_ 7 in the morning_ _on her day off_!

The cynical part of her mind told her that it was probably Shikamaru, and that he'd of course see her disheveled appearance and never want her, but she shut it off. _Oh frickin well._ Ino wasn't exactly the morning person she used to be.

The person outside the door seemed to get impatient, matching Ino's impatience perfectly.

"I'm coming already, dammit!" Ino bellowed out to the "mystery person" waiting outside. The persistent knocks halted.

Ino slammed the door open unceremoniously with her visage set in a firm glare. 

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Shut it Sakura, and get in here before I slam this door in your face." And with that, Ino stomped across the hallway and into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of orange juice.

Sakura raised a perfectly shaped brow, following her friend into the apartment. She had something to tell her that would do doubt dampen the mood. She shuddered.

Sakura stopped short as she saw Ino gulping down the orange juice like a mad woman. Now this was beyond grumpiness.

"Um, Ino, are you okay? You seem…" Ino dropped her glass onto the table, wiping the stray juice from her face with a swipe of the hand. "…particularly _upset_."

Ino closed her eyes, counting to ten to stop herself from giving away too much information in her anger. She opened them again, slightly calmer as Sakura noted.

"I know you didn't come over here to ask on my wellbeing. What's up?" 

Ino watched as Sakura sat across from Ino at the table, her hands fidgeting with each other. 

"Well, um, Ino, I have something to tell you that probably won't make you any more…jovial this morning…"

Ino sighed. "Just spit it out already!" She refilled her glass with OJ and gulped it down.

Sakura gulped, took a calming breath, and did as she was asked. "Have you been having people overnight?"

The glass Ino had been holding crashed to the floor.

"W-what!" Ino spluttered, completely taken aback by the question.

Sakura's face was red now. "Well, um, since I live right next to you and all, I've been hearing some noises coming from your apartment."

Ino's face turned bright red, then lost all color. "Oh god. This can't be happening!"

Now Sakura was at a loss. "What can't be happening?"

"I'm talking in my sleep and people are thinking I'm having sex every night!"

Sakura reached out for Ino, not understanding what she was talking about. "Ino, talking in your sleep? You mean…?"

"Yes I mean I'm not up all night and that's why I'm cranky!" Ino stood up and began pacing. "Well, good thing I'm last on the floor. Has anyone else heard anything?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Good." Ino walked towards her room, plopping herself on her unmade bed.

Sakura went up to follow, then stopped short. Words from the past conversation stuck out to her: dreaming, talking in her sleep, sex. Sakura grinned ferociously. 

Sakura leaned against the doorpost of Ino's room. "Ino…you haven't been having naughty dreams, have you?"

Ino's heart stopped.

"I-I…"

Sakura bit her lip to prevent a girlish scream. "So, who's the lucky man? It is a man, right?"

Ino glared at the insinuation. "Yes, it's a man. What's it to you?"

"Just that it's about time you got yourself laid."

Ino fell back against the bed, pulling one of her pillows to cover her face. 

"Fine, don't tell me. And by the way, the boys are coming back from their mission today."

Ino at bolt upright, "Shikamaru's coming back!" She said excitedly.

Sakura smirked. "Gotcha."

Ino groaned. "Sakura, you whore!"

Sakura proceeded to walk out. "Have a nice day, Ino! And try to keep those thoughts to yourself." She cackled.

Ino heard the door open, then close.

"Well, looks like I better get that shower now."

She headed into her room, her eyes drooping along the way. She really needed to catch up on some sleep as well. Ino lay down on her bed, closing her eyes. She'd get that shower after she rested her eyes just a little bit…

* * *

Shikamaru was tired, but knew the troublesome woman would never let him live if he didn't come and visit her right away. Oh what he would do for her. So here he was now, standing in front of her door. He knocked.

No answer.

Normally he would have given up and walked away, but he hadn't seen Ino in two weeks, and missed her. Not that he would admit that to himself. Or admit that he loved her.

"…Women." He muttered to himself, knocking again. The door opened slightly, unlocked. Shikamaru found this curious, knowing Ino was a spaz over keeping her door locked. 

He opened the door a little more, ninja instincts kicking in. Feeling no danger, he opened it all the way and walked in, shutting and locking it behind him. "Ino?" he called. Nothing.

"Must have gone out already, troublesome women." He told himself. "Might as well wait for her here." And he went to sit down on the couch before realizing something. He was dirty. And the only thing Ino hated more than the door being unlocked was dirty furniture.

Shikamaru sighed, heading over to the bathroom to get a shower. Ino wouldn't mind…too much.

As he reached the door, he heard something. Water running. He opened the door slightly, checking to see if anyone was in there.

He stopped short.

* * *

The curtain to the shower wasn't drawn, the shower and its contents in plain view. It's main content being Ino.

Shikamaru couldn't help but stare at her. The way her hands moved over her own wet body, the way her eyes stood out the most, considering her naked form, and the way her mouth was set in a grim line, as if dwelling on something unpleasant. It changed, however, when those blue eyes glanced to her right and saw him standing there.

They shared a moment of stunned silence, just staring at each other.

"…Sh-Shikamaru?" Ino's formerly grim mouth was set in an O shape, her eyes displaying millions of emotions at once. 

"…I-Ino?" He questioned, shocked into stillness. She didn't move to cover herself, her eyes staying on his. 

His arms found her shoulders instantly, pushing her back against the wall of the shower, still on, creating a slick sound at the impact. They were both covered with water, and it kept coming for no one bothered to turn the nozzle off, considering they were currently _occupied_ by more _pressing_ matters. His eyes smoldered, betraying what he felt. They glanced over her awed face before closing as his lips met hers for the first time. Her scent, her touch, it filled him, and he couldn't help but want more of it. But some tiny part of his mind wouldn't let him go farther, considering Ino had not reacted at all. He pressed his lips harder against her before starting to lean back and break the kiss, before Ino's hands traveled up his chest, clutching onto the soaked fabric there, and pulling him back against her.

This wasn't at all how she had imagined them sharing their first kiss, but oh god, was it better! Something right out of those heated romance novels she read religiously. She could feel every inch of him, pressing so tightly against herself, but she couldn't help but want more. They were lost in a flurry of lust. 

She reached up and unzipped his vest, Shikamaru shrugging himself out of it. His arms found their way to her body again, hands roaming up and down her back hungrily as his mouth moved to her neck.

All rationality was gone as Ino pulled off Shikamaru's remaining garments, leaving him as naked as her. Her eyes were as glazed as his as she looked over his gorgeous body and up to his face, now framed by loose locks of dark hair that clung to his face. 

Her eyes started to close, not voluntarily, and Ino fought to keep them open. But she lost the battle, falling into ecstasy as her dreams that never finished themselves finally did.

* * *

Ino opened her eyes, feeling dry and warm, her body perfectly relaxed, yet tensed at the same time. She looked to her side, seeing nothing there. Panicked, she sat up, looking everywhere. Nothing. No one.

She looked down at herself, seeing herself fully clothed in what she put on last night to wear.

She sat up, not sure what was dream and what was reality. She glanced over to her dresser table, seeing a note placed there in very familiar handwriting.

_Ino,_

_Just wanted to let you know I'm back from the troublesome mission. I came over, but you were sleeping. I turned your shower off, you left it running. You owe me no troublesome actions for a week. You know where to find me._

Ino crumpled the sheet in her hands, throwing it perfectly into the wastebasket across the room.

Just another dream to add to her list of them. 

* * *

**AN: This was originally supposed to be a lemon, but it turned out to be Ino's dirty dreams. Don't yell at me about this, I'm not good at this type of romance. But I'm trying to learn. I hope you liked it!**


	2. Winner!

We have finally found a winner to the contest for a sequel to this oneshot. The winner is: CatGirl R and S Fan!! Thank you for your contribution, and your oneshot will be in progress as soon as possible.

Her oneshot "Secret Desire," a story for the Teen Titans BBxRae (Beast Boy and Raven) pairing has won! It is a worthwhile oneshot that even people that have not seen Teen Titans will surely enjoy. It truly does go as a nice sequel to this.

If you want a direct sequel to "Of Dreams and Reality", the opportunity is still open to do so. Just PM me if you want to. But no prizes, the deadline for this contest is past. If I have enough PMs (which I highly doubt because there was only one entry to this contest) then I may reconsider making another contest. Its all up to you.

Remember, check out that sequel! And thank you again, CatGirl R and S Fan!

-tomboy14


End file.
